


Secrets Keep Nice Things Away

by riottkick



Series: Pillow Princess Charlotte [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot, The AU where Charlotte is a Pillow Princess is an AU we all need, This is lame BUT the rest are gonna get juicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Charlotte hated keeping secrets, but this one was different. Until she decided to confide in her best friend, Sasha.Big mistake.





	Secrets Keep Nice Things Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bexcellentaloy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/gifts).



Pacing around the locker room, Charlotte couldn't believe she was about to tell Sasha her biggest secret. It wasn't that she didn't trust her; it was more of her being embarrassed. The sound of the door opening filled the empty locker room.

“Charlotte?” Sasha called out, locking the door behind her.

“I'm here,” 

“Why'd you call me in here?” 

Charlotte took a deep breath, but it felt like the weight of the world was on her chest. “I haven't told anyone, but the pressure of keeping it myself has gotten to me. So, since you're my best friend here, I need to vent to you. If you're okay with that?”

“Of course, what's up?” she looked concerned, but Charlotte didn't comment on it. It was now, or never.

“So I'm really into someone, but--” 

Sasha cut her off with a hug, and asked, “Is it AJ? Finn? Who is it?” she was super excited for Charlotte, which now made her feel even more nervous than before.

“None of the above. Sasha, I'm--” 

Sasha cut her off with an obnoxious laugh that annoyed Charlotte. “Honey, I was kidding. I know you're into women. You told me!” This made her such with relief, and Sasha pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key.

“Okay, now that you're going to let me finish what I was in the middle of explaining. The only problem I'm having is that her and I were best friends. Not anymore. Also I heard she's a bottom, and I'm not a top. At all,” she said, rubbing her neck embarrassed.

“Can I take a hint as to who it is?” she asked, and Charlotte nodded.

“Is it Paige?” Sasha asked, raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

 _”Hell no,”_ Charlotte gave Sasha a look of disgust. “Plus, I'm pretty sure she's a top, so.”

“But you're a bottom? It works out!”

“Sasha! It's not her, it's Becky!” she shouted in frustration, but Sasha just gave her a smirk.

“Damn, my next guess was going to be. Dana,” Sasha admitted, but gave a small awkward laugh when her best friend didn't say anything back.

“But yes, it's Becky. It would probably never happen, though.” Charlotte shrugged, wishing that somehow, someway Becky would be into her. Shaking that thought away when she began changing into her normal clothes. 

Sasha had already left the locker room by the time Charlotte grabbed her bag. She wanted to get out of the venue as quick as she could. As she stepped into the parking area, a familiar voice spoke up, “Char, wait up!” 

Cursing herself for turning around, she awkwardly smiled. “Hey, what's up?” As soon as she said that, Becky’s mouth curled up into a devilish smile.

“Just heading back to the hotel, and when I saw you, I thought I'd stop and chat,” she had a cocky smile plastered on her face, and Charlotte refused to look her former best friend in the face 

“How nice of you, but I should get going.” 

“Okay, the real reason is because Sasha talked to me tonight,” Becky said in a serious tone of voice.

_”Oh.”_

“Yeah, she told me a couple of things -- interesting things,” Becky smirked, and Charlotte tried her best not to blush. “But, to answer your curiosity, I'm a full on _top_.” She said with wink, walking away towards her car.

Charlotte's body was swirling with emotions, especially anger towards Sasha and confusion with the whole situation. In a way, she was happy that Sasha told her, but she just wished she told Becky herself. 

Maybe, just May Be things weren't going to be awkward now. Or maybe, things were going to be awkward as hell? Charlotte was going to have to find out sooner or later.


End file.
